supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federico Family Transcript
OPENING SEQUENCE Narrator: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Narrator: "... All bets are off as Jo heads to Las Vegas..." {Michael and Dominic wailing} Michael: "Let me go!" {Dominic screaming} Narrator: "and meets a set of parents who refuse to stop babying their kids." Jo: "You want to sit here and moddy cuddle how he's feeling emotionally. Sylvia: "Absolutely." Jo: "And I'm saying don't." Narrator: "Whose three boys are surviving on sugar." Michael: "Let's get you something sweet to eat and make you feel better." Narrator: "And Mum and Dad are happy to feed their junk food habits." Sylvia: "Listen, if I give you a piece of candy will you come with me?" Narrator: "Can Jo get these parents to handy up on discipline?" Jo: "You're setting your kids up for absolute disaster." { Sylvia rolls her eyes} Narrator: "And go all in with her teaching?" Jo: "Sylvia! Just be honest! Sylvia: "I am being honest!" Jo: "You're not!" Narrator: "Or, will she have to fold her head, and walk away?" Jo: "I'm here to help you, and I'm here to help your family. Now you're either going to let me in, or you're going to send me home." SUBMISSION REEL Jo: "So I'm in busy Las Vegas, Nevada, ready to help a family doubled-down on discipline. Let's take a look." Michael & Sylvia: "Hi, we're the Federico family!" Sylvia: "I'm Sylvia." Michael: "And I'm Michael." Sylvia: "We have three sons." Michael: "Dominic, age 5. Michael, age 3. And Vincent, age 2. I work around 40 to 60 hours a week." Sylvia: "And I'm at home full time with the kids." OBSERVATION OUT IN PUBLIC Jo: Later on in the afternoon Dad came home from work... Michael: Michael Federico, pleased to meet you. Jo: ...and he barely had time to say hello, before Dominic started whining to try and get his attention. Dominic: I was just laying on the floor and momma hit me. Michael: Well, come over here. Let's get you something sweet to eat, and make you feel better. I think he wants a hurt prize, momma. Jo: A hurt prize! What's that?! Michael: A hurt prize is basically some sort of sweet treat to make them happy. I use hurt prizes all the time. Jo: Let's be honest, all he's doing is using food as a pacifier, and that's going to create a really unhealthy relationship for Dominic with food! Jo: Now that I had the whole family together, I was curious to see how Mum and Dad handled the kids out in public, so I asked them to prepare for a short outing. Sylvia: Okay, some juice. One of these... Jo: I'm a little bit confused right now, because Sylvia is talking about the amount of snacks that these kids are eating and the health issues surrounding that, yet, she's filled a backpack full of candy, enough to feed an army! Sylvia: We are very nervous about taking the kids out in public, so we have a tendency to bribe them with sweets. Jo: These kids are just being fed candy to keep themselves at bay from their behaviour, because the parents won't step up and address that behaviour. Ridiculous! {Jo and the Federicos are outside in the streets} Jo: Soon we arrived at the streets, the kids started complaining and on cue, there was Mum, dishing out the candy. Sylvia: Listen, if I give you a piece of candy will you come with me? I promise to give you guys something really good if you come with me! {Sylvia is giving candy to the children.} Syliva: You've already had how many today? Dominic: Two. Sylvia: I think that's an understatement. Understatement! Jo: Quite frankly, I'm appalled. It's unhealthy, it's irresponsible, and these parents should be stepping up and actually dealing with the misbehaviour when it happens out in public, and not bribing the kids! {Dominic is falling behind because he is complaining that his knee is hurting him.} Sylvia: Come on, Dominic! Michael: No, your knee doesn't hurt. Sylvia: Every excuse in the book with him! Jo: Then all of a sudden Dominic started to complain, that his knee was hurting him, and before my own eyes... There was Michael and Sylvia arguing about whether Dominic should go into the stroller! Syliva: No, don't put him in the stroller! Jo: Is it because you feel embarresed? Sylvia: No, because I can't carry him! There really is nothing wrong with his knee. Michael: It's a little embarrasing for pushing a child that big, but the bottom line is that it's better than having a fit, or just not being able to go where you want to go. Jo: So you think Dominic should walk? Sylvia: Yes. Jo: Knee hurting or not, just walk? Sylvia: Yes! Jo: But Mum went along with it anyway. At the end of the day, they're treating Dominic like a baby, it's absurd! Jo: So we got back home, and I was thinking to myself that I'm going to observe this family. No. Michael and Sylvia, they've got other plans for the evening! Sylvia: Let's go. Are you ready? Jo: Where are you going? Sylvia: To the gym. Jo: Are you all going or have you got a nanny coming in? Michael: We have childcare and slides... Jo: It's seven O' clock in the evening. These kids are 2, 3 and 5. Instead of them winding down, these kids are being dragged off to the gym! I've seen enough! Category:Transcripts